Elimination Chamber 2017
|} 'Tag Team Turmoil match:' 'WWE Championship Elimination Chamber:' 'Elimination Chamber 2017 Pre-Show:' '1PS: During Kalisto’s entrance, Dolph Ziggler ran out and attacked Kalisto. Ziggler tosses Kalisto back first into the LED entrance screens. Jin runs down to the entrance area and Ziggler is seen smiling from the crowd. Ziggler jumps inside the ring and is still smiling as Jinheads to the ring. The referee calls for the bell to officially start the match.' '1PS: After the match, Dolph Ziggler puts the leg/ankle of Jin inside a steel chair and stomps over it. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Bray Wyatt talks about going his separate ways with Randy Orton tonight. “But in the end, we will reunite,” says Wyatt. Orton looks in the camera and adds, “Run.”' End of the Pre-Show. 'Elimination Chamber 2017 Main Show: ' '1) After the match, we see a shot of James Ellsworth and Carmella sitting in a sky box in the arena. Carmella is asked about Becky’s win. Carmella says the wrong woman won. James is asked what he thinks and he adds, “What she should.” ' 'Backstage, Baron Corbin is shown warming up for tonight’s main event.' We go to commercial. '2) Before the match, Breeze grabs a microphone. He says tonight they fight a tough battle. Its a 3-on-2 assault. He wants to equal things up. Holly all of the sudden attacks Apollo and Swagger. He connects with the Alabama Slam on Swagger and goes for another on Crews when Mojo's music hits. He sends Breeze over the top rope and goes face to face with Holly. Hawkins looks on from the outside. Bryan's music hits and the SmackDown GM says order will be restore to the match. He tells Holly is now in Hawkins' Team and Mojo in Crews' Team. He tells the referee to ring the bell.' '2) After the match, Breeze celebrates with Holly. Curt Hawkins looks on with Lili. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, The Miz is shown preparing for tonight’s main event.' 'Video Package: Natalya vs. Nikki Bella.' We go to commercial. '3) During the match, Nikki counters out and gets a modified STF applied. Natalya gets to the bottom rope. They brawl on the outside. Natalya slaps Beth by accident. The Glamazon looks furious and leaves the ringside area. Natalya sends Nikki into the ring barricade. Nikki then sends Natalya to the barricade. The referee is near 10. Nikki tries to break the count. Natalya pulls her out. The referee calls for the bell.' '3) After the match, Natalya levels Nikki Bella with a cheap shot back inside. Natalya leaves the ring and heads up the ramp. Nikki runs out and tackles her. Natalya runs to the back.' Backstage, Renee Young is with Tyler Breeze. She asks what is next for him after tonight’s big win. Breeze said he proved tonight he is unstoppable and wants to become the first ever "Gorgeous" World Heavyweight Champion. 'Video Package: Randy Orton vs. Luke Harper.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Randy Orton points to the WrestleMania sign on the corner.' 'Backstage, AJ Styles is shown warming up for the main event.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Nikki Bella. She says things are far from over with Natalya. Natalya then attacks Nikki from behind and throws her into the makeup table knocking Maryse over. Nikki then tackles Natalya. WWE officials show up to break it up.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, American Alpha celebrates in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Beth Phoenix is shown leaving the arena. She stops to look over. She shakes her head and continues walking. Natalya shows up and apologises for the slap. Beth says she needs to think. She walks away as Natalya looks on.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, the crowd in Phoenix starts a loud “YOU DESERVE IT” chant for Noami. Naomi says she envisioned this moment for many years. She credits Alexa Bliss for being a tough opponent and how she gets to take her title to Orlando at WrestleMania. Dasha tries to get word with Carmella in the sky box. Carmella is annoyed. James Ellsworth tells Dasha to leave the room after Carmella yelled at him. ' 'Video Package: Andersen vs. Cody Rhodes for the World Heavyweight Championship.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Rhodes misses his Beautiful Disaster and Andersen rolls him up. Rhodes counters and connects with Cross Rhodes. The referee gets 1...2...and Angel pulls the referee from the ring. The crowd is in shock. Cody's wife who is at ringside jumps the barricade and tackles Angel. Andersen connects with a low blow kick. The referee calls for the bell.' '7) After the match, Andersen grabs his World Heavyweight Championship from the referee. Andersen then leaves the ring and gets a steel chair. Andersen chases off the referee with the chair when he gets back in. Andersen kicks Rhodes in the face and then puts the chair over his ankle. Cody's wife stands in front of Andersen, and he shoves her away. She slaps him in the face. Andersen grabs her by the hair when Angel comes in and tackles her. The two fight on the outside. Rhodes breaks free and drops Andersen with a steel chair shot. Rhodes then grabs the steel chair and puts Andersen’s ankle in it. Rhodes then jumps from the top rope with a double stomp over the chair. Andersen starts rolling around in pain. WWE officials hit the ring and start attending to Andersen who is screaming out in pain. Rhodes heads to the back with his wife. We go to replays. Back live, Andersen is telling WWE officials to leave him alone. Angel comes in the ring and tells the WWE officials to leave her husband alone. Andersen goes, “Oh my god. It is broke. Move it again and I will punch you. STOP! STOP!”' 'Video Package: Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, we go to replays. Back live, Bray Wyatt has the WWE Championship over his shoulder. He looks up and points at the WrestleMania sign. Randy Orton then shows up in the entrance area. Wyatt falls to his knees, holding up the WWE Championship and screams, “Follow the buzzards!”' 'End of the Elimination Chamber 2017 PPV.'